Nanao Ise/Image Gallery
Nanao Anime Images Profile Images Ep264NanaoProfile.png|Nanao Ise, Lieutenant of the 8th Division. Ep37NanaoProfile.png|Nanao during the Ryoka Invasion. Ep38NanaoIse.png|Nanao. Nanao-chan.png|Nanao as a child over 100 years ago. DDRNanao profile.png|Nanao Ise. DDRNanao profile 2.png|Nanao Ise. Ep264NanaoProfile1.png|Nanao Ise. Ep264NanaoProfile2.png|Nanao Ise. Ep264NanaoProfile3.png|Nanao Ise. Ep264NanaoProfile4.png|Nanao Ise. Soul Society arc Ep35NanaoWatchesSado.png|Nanao observes as Yasutora Sado roams the Seireitei. Ep38NanaoFinishingBlow.png|Nanao preparing to deliver a finishing blow to Sado. Ep51ShunsuiUkitakeLieutenantsD-tecnoLife.png|Shunsui Kyōraku, Ukitake, and their lieutenants in D-tecnoLife. Ep51NanaoShunsuiExecutionMorning.png|Nanao and Shunsui prepare for the execution. Ep55YamamotoPetrifiesNanao.png|Nanao being paralyzed and suffocated by Yamamoto's Reiatsu. Ep55KyōrakuProtectsNanao.png|Kyōraku protects Nanao from the Reiatsu. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep227LieutenantsMeeting.png|Nanao and the other lieutenants hold a meeting. Ep228ShinigamiWomen'sAssociation.png|Nanao in the Shinigami Women's Association. Nanao Getting a Bathing Suit.PNG|Nanao Picks out a Bathing Suit. Ep228IchigoGirlsBeach.png|Nanao, the other girls, and Ichigo at the beach. Orihime and Rangiku Making Buckets.PNG|Nanao yells at Orihime and Rangiku. Ep228WatermelonHollowAppears.png|Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji see Isane and Nanao have been captured by a Watermelon Hollow. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep366NanaoReports.png|Nanao reports to Kyōraku. Bount arc (anime only) Episode97ShinigamiTalk.png|Discussion about the explosions in Seireitei. Episode105NanaoYamamoto.png|Nanao reports to Yamamoto. Ep107HitsugayaInformsCaptains.png|Hitsugaya provides information. Ukitake, Kyōraku & Nanao read computer.png|Nanao, Ukitake and Shunsui look at the computer. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep173ShinigamiWomen'sAssociation.png|Nanao and the Women's association in their club room at the Kuchiki estate. Hitsugaya and Kyoraku reveal their suspicions.png|Nanao listens as Hitsugaya and Kyōraku reveal their suspicions. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|With Shunsui in a meeting. 241Ichigo_informs.png|Ichigo informs Renji, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Nanao of Byakuya's betrayal. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 257Nanao_says.png|Nanao says Mayuri tried many experiments in order to achieve the all-important goal of freeing the Zanpakutō spirits from their brainwashing. Isane Kotetsu greets Nanao Ise.png|Isane and Nanao talk. 259Nanao_recalls.png|Nanao recalls Momo's glasses-shaped cookies. 259Group_assembles.png|The underground waterway exploration group assembles. 259Group_walks.png|The group walks along the underground waterway. 259Nanao_says.png|Nanao says Hanatarō's ghost stories are ridiculous. 259Nanao_states.png|Nanao states the enemy is nearby and watching them. 259Water_surges.png|A large amount of water surges forward. 259Group_hurtles.png|The group hurtles out of the hole. 259Shadow_appears.png|A large shadow appears underneath the group. 259Group_sits.png|The group sits on another walkway. Hozukimaru and Nanao pursue the figure.png|Hōzukimaru and Nanao pursue the figure. 259Group_reports.png|The group reports to Shunsui and Ukitake. 259Nanao_demands.png|Nanao demands to know why Hanatarō did not tell them who Hisagomaru was. 264Nanao_confronts.png|Nanao confronts Shunsui over his laziness. 264Nanao_and_Katen_Kyokotsu_walk.png|Nanao and the violet-haired girl walk along a corridor. 264Nanao_dodges.png|Nanao dodges the violet-haired girl's unexpected attack. 264Nanao_explains.png|Nanao explains why she is with the violet-haired girl to Rangiku. 264Nanao_binds.png|Nanao binds the violet-haired girl with Bakudō #4. Hainawa. 264Nanao_reports.png|Nanao reports to Shunsui after the Bearded Tōjū escapes. 264Nanao_decides.png|Nanao decides to finish the mission with the violet-haired girl despite their differences. 264Nanao finds.png|Nanao finds the violet-haired girl, who nearly attacks her on instinct. 264Nanao contemplates.png|Nanao contemplates her assignment with the violet-haired girl. 264Rangiku_and_Nanao_discuss.png|Rangiku and Nanao discuss Nanao's relationship with the violet-haired girl. 264Rangiku,_Nanao,_and_Katen_Kyokotsu_eat.png|Rangiku, Nanao, and the violet-haired girl sit and eat ice cream. 264Nanao realizes.png|Nanao realizes the violet-haired girl has a connection with the blossoms. 264Nanao admits.png|Nanao admits to feeling somewhat sorry for the violet-haired girl. 264Shunsui,_Nanao,_and_Katen_Kyokotsu_sit.png|Shunsui, Nanao, and Katen Kyōkotsu sit under the cherry tree. 264Nanao puts.png|Nanao puts the last plum blossom in the violet-haired girl's hair. 264Nanao shows.png|Nanao shows the violet-haired girl a peach blossom tree. 264Katen Kyokotsu gives.png|The violet-haired girl gives Nanao her wakizashi. 264Nanao's_elbow_is_slashed.png|Nanao's elbow is slashed by the Bearded Tōjū. 264Nanao explains her realization.png|Nanao explains her realization about the violet-haired girl. 264Katen Kyokotsu puts.png|The violet-haired girl puts a peach blossom in Nanao's hair. Nanao suggests that they hold a party.png|Nanao suggests that they hold a party. Rangiku consoles Nanao.png|Rangiku consoles Nanao. 265Tobiume, Rangiku, Haineko, Katen Kyokotsu, Nanao, and Momo sit.png|Tobiume, Rangiku, Haineko, the violet-haired girl, Nanao, and Momo sit at a table laden with food. 265Nanao and Momo_carry.png|Nanao and Momo carry a queasy Rangiku away from the bar. 265Nanao notes.png|Nanao notes the Zanpakutō spirits have completely vanished. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep317RangikuPhone.png|Hitsugaya calls Rangiku. Ep317NanaoOpensASenkaimon.png|Nanao opens a Senkaimon. Ep317RangikuSensesSomething.png|Rangiku senses something. Nanao Hell Butterfly explodes E317.png|A Hell Butterfly vanishes behind Nanao in the Dangai. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. Ep320Gotei13TempHeadquarters.png|Nanao and the other members of the Gotei 13 use Ichigo's bedroom as a meeting place. Nanao Manga Images Profile Images Ch551Pg2NanaoCharaPic.png|Nanao Ise 652Young Nanao.png|Nanao as a young girl. Soul Society arc 108Cover.png|Nanao on the cover of Chapter 108. Arrancar arc 193Color pages 4-5.png|Nanao and several other women on the second color spread of chapter 193. SWACover.png|Nanao and Yachiru on the cover of the Shinigami Women's Association chapter. Hueco Mundo arc -100Cover.png|Nanao, Shunsui, and Lisa on the cover of Chapter -100. -100Young Nanao.png|Nanao as a kid 100 years ago. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 547Shunsui and Nanao watch.png|Nanao observes the second invasion. 551Hakudan Keppeki.png|Nanao stops Haschwalth with a barrier. 559Hexagons appear.png|Nanao's new barrier. 559Shunsui moves.png|Shunsui moves in front of Nanao to protect her. 612Urahara's laboratory.png|Nanao stands in Urahara's laboratory. 613Nanao confronts.png|Nanao confronts Kenpachi over abandoning his duties to search for Yachiru. 614Doorway appears.png|Nanao waits as Urahara opens a gateway to the Soul King Palace. 645Shunsui reveals.png|Shunsui reveals Nanao has followed him. 650Nanao wakes.png|Nanao wakes Shunsui up. 650Lille appears.png|Lille Barro appears behind Nanao. 650Kyokotsu appears.png|Kyōkotsu appears behind Nanao. 651Shunsui explains.png|Shunsui explains the connection between Nanao's Zanpakutō and her family to her. 651Nanao emerges.png|Nanao confronts Lille by herself. 651Shinken Hakkyoken.png|Nanao reveals her Zanpakutō, Shinken Hakkyōken. 652Nanao vs. Lille.png|Nanao attacks Lille. 652Nanao severs.png|Nanao severs Lille's arm. 652Shunsui appears.png|Shunsui appears behind Nanao in order to help her fight Lille. 653Lille disintegrates.png|Shunsui and Nanao defeat Lille. Covers, Databooks & Polls ACBTBNanao's sword.png|Nanao's Zanpakutō BOBNanao panics.png|Nanao panics upon realizing Yachiru is involved. BOBNanao orders.png|Preparing for the festival. Nanao Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRShunsuiNanaoApproach.png|Nanao and Shunsui Kyōraku approach. DDRRangikuRenjiShunsuiNanaoTalk.png|Nanao, Shunsui, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Renji Abarai talk about recent events. DDRNanaoExplainsProcess.png|Nanao explains how they will investigate. DDRShunsuiRangikuRenjiLaugh.png|Shunsui, Rangiku, and Renji laugh at Nanao. DDRShunsuiNanaoInvestigate.png|Shunsui and Nanao investigate Sōjirō Kusaka. DDRNanaoExpressesConcern.png|Nanao asks Shunsui what is wrong. DDRUkitakeKiyoneApproach.png|Jūshirō Ukitake and Kiyone Kotetsu approach Nanao. DDRMayuriExplainsOinPowers.png|Mayuri explains the power of the Ōin. Category:Images